pmdsecretgardensfandomcom-20200214-history
.:PMD The Secret Gardens Polices:.
This page states the policies of this wiki. Every user must follow these rules in order to provide a fun and safe enviorment for everyone. It is recommended that every user reads the rules and every article and user must be abided by these guidelines. Any recommended changes or additions can be said in the comments. Users *'Be respectful of each other.' *'Any arguments' that cannot be solved or handled will be regarded by a Guildmaster, then it will be mentioned to me. After one warning you will get a temporary ban. If the behavior continues you'll get a permenant ban. *'Vandlism'-''Willful wanton and malicious destruction of the property of others''. Vandlism will NOT be tolerated, after one warning you will get a permenant ban. *'No bullying or harrasment', first sign will lead to a temporary disbanment of your team, or a temporary ban. If the behavior continues it will become permenant. *'Lying to Guildmasters' (outside of the RP) will result in a warning and a temporary punishment (No Rping, no chat room, etc.) *Have reasonable grammar when roleplaying to talking. (Not a strict rule, but it will be enforced and mentioned.) *'Support and help' each other. Everyone needs to be willing to work together here, that means helping each other with articles, giving helpful advice, and being there to help each other in bad situations. Articles *'No one-liners'. If you plan on working slowly on an article, please add Template:Constrcution to the page, or request someone to do it for you. If an article with a construction template is not fixed in 2-3 weeks it will be deleted. (This rule excused in the case a user is having personal issues or is out of town, etc.) *Grammar must be readable and reasonable. If it is not either a user will be kind enough to fix it for you, or your page will get a deletion warning and you must fix it. (Paragraphs, Capitilization, Commas, etc.) *'All articles must at least be under PG-13'. Light swearing, blood and mild gore, and slight violence is allowed. Character Pages This is a basic template for a character page to contain: *Name: *History: *(Optional) Family/Friends *Team and Guild: *Current Rank: New characters must AT LEAST begin at levels 5-9, if you really have a problem and need your character at a higher level, contact me and I will determine whether or not you need it. ALL characters have a limit of 4 moves, and every move MUST be reasonable to your Pokemon's level. We WILL tell you if something is wrong in your moveset and you are not allowed to have an attitude. Team Pages This is a basic template for a character page to contain: *Team Name: *Team Members: (Quick summaries for each of them) *Rank: *(Optional) Special Recongnitions: *Guild: These are not required but they are here to give you an idea on what to do. Roleplay Rules Basic Rules *No God-Modding *No random plot twists unless YOU created the RP or have permission from the creator. *Do NOT take control of someone else's character unless given permission. *Do NOT continue an RP without someone there unless you know that everyone could catch up or you have given permission. *No one-liner replies unless you honestly need to. *When you create an RP you should come up with your own personal rules for it. Team Rules *No "automatically powerful" teams. *You can only do 2 exploration missions every 2 months. *Like in the games, missions should take almost or at least 1 day. Meaning unless the mission is purposely short, take your time and do not rush. *(Optional) When you finish a mission, you can participate in a Communtiy Service. *You can have up to 2-4 pokemon (users) in every team. *Only after your team gradutes from your guild can you have a team base. More coming soon Category:Policy